


Psycho

by domhowrd



Category: Muse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domhowrd/pseuds/domhowrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom isn't Matt's first boyfriend ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of work. I am sorry if it doesn't turn out decent as I am not the best writer, but I thought it was a good story line so I'm giving it a go.

Matt shuffled in his duvet. The side of his face laid still on his pillow; he felt something cold brush against his nose. He opened his eyes slightly to see that - sleeping soundly beside him - was Dominic. A half smile grew across Matt's face. Matthew stared at Dominic for a few moments. He couldn't help but think how beautiful Dom looked when he was sound asleep. Matt reached over and kissed Dominic's cool forehead, before turning back over and resting his head back onto the pillow. Matt closed his eyes for moment before feeling a rush of heat run down his body. He looked over his shoulder to see that Dom had his arm wrapped around Matt's stomach, and had arranged himself into a spooning position.  
Those two tessellated as if they were a human jigsaw. 

"Dom," Matt whispered, "are you awake?"

"I am now." Chuckled Dominic. 

Matt loved the sound of Dom's laughter, it gave him a sense of completion. Matt felt Dom's heavy breathing down the back of his neck; his breathing gave Matt goosebumps. Matt reached back over to check the time on his alarm clock. It read '8:00 am'. Normally on a workday, Matt would have to get up at 6:30 to get up for work, but it was Saturday today. Matt always enjoyed the weekends; he knew that on weekends, he didn't have to get out of bed. He knew that he could spend the whole morning - or even the whole day if the mood strikes - to lay next to the one person he cared about more than life itself. Matt laid back onto his pillow and stared up at the ceiling. Dom watched him, fascinated by his actions. Dom reached over and brushed his hand through Matt's silky black hair. 

"I don't know how anyone can look so beautiful first thing on a morning." Dominic whispers into Matt's ear; the hairs on the back of Matt's neck stood on edge due to the warmth and deepness of his voice. Matthew blushed and turned to face Dom. 

"I don't know how anyone can look so god damned sexy first thing on a morning." Matt replies. His eyes glistened as they stared back at Dominic's. "I don't have to go into work today," he carries on, "and I don't have any plans, meaning there's more time to spend in bed." Matt's fingers played along Dominic's chest. His fingers gradually got lower and lower, and Dom's breathing heavier and heavier. 

"Matt..." 

"Yes Dominic?"

Dominic laid onto his back, above the duvet. Matt scrambled up towards Dominic's already flustered face; he lent on his elbow, just high enough so his face was over his partner's. Dom looked up at Matt and licked his lips. He grabbed Matt's shoulders and pulled him towards him, crashing their mouths together. Dom's tongue met Matt's, and after about a minute of exploring each others mouths, they parted. Matt looked into his partner's eyes; he saw the twinkle, the twinkle that Dom's eyes always let off when he was at his happiest - the twinkle that proved that Dom really was in love. Dom's eyes always had a sense of comfort in them. Matt knew that he would only have to look into his lover's eyes and be reassured again; he would only have to look into his eyes, and he would be lost, his troubles would disappear. Dom glanced back up at Matthew. Matthew's eyes were the opposite to his own. Matthew's eyes let off a chilling sensation; they sent shivers down his spine. But Dom liked that. 

Matt smiled and scrambled clumsily off the bed, standing in his underwear next to the window. He wandered over to the french doors which faced the west side of the house, took a rusty key and slowly opened the large doors. He stepped out onto the stone balcony; a slight breeze fell through the air and found its way between his fingers and toes. He ignored the slight chill in the air and carried on to the metal bar at the end of the balcony. He sighed and folded his arms. Dom was curious, he walked over to see his partner. 

"Hey Matthew," he called, "Matthew, what's the matter?" 

"Oh, erm," Matthew turned around to face his confused partner. "I just needed some air, you know, to clear my head." 

"Matt, I know you too well, what's actually the matter?" 

"I'm just, I'm just scared." 

"Scared about what? You know you can tell me anything..." Dom walked up and hugged Matt from behind. He grasped tightly around Matt's skinny stomach and pulled him closer to his chest; he rested his chin on the top of Matt's head. 

"I'm scared about us. Dominic, I love you, I love you to the moon and back - more than anything in the world. You're the only thing I have left, no one else loves me. And I promise to stick with you through thick and thin, no matter what okay? Just don't ever leave me Dominic, because I promise I won't ever leave you. I would risk my life for you, Dominic, because you are my life. Please, please don't forget that." 

"Matt, I won't ever leave you. I won't ever let anything or anyone harm you either. That's a promise." Dom squeezed Matt's stomach tightly and rested his head on Matt's shoulder. "I love you Matt."


	2. Chapter 2

About a week past by, Dominic and Matthew were spending their usual Monday mornings getting ready for work. The rain trickled down the big French doors at the west side of the bedroom, causing a puddle to form on the edge of the balcony. Matt stared at the window and watched the rain drops race down the misty glass, buttoning up his shirt sleeves. He grabbed his black silk tie and wrapped it round his neck, and carefully tied it into a perfect knot. He let the tie fall gracefully down his shirt, where the end of it just sat comfortably in the middle of his stomach. He quickly glanced in the mirror and scuffed his hair with his hands, before making his way down the stairs into the kitchen; his bare feet making contact with the cold tile. Dom was already sat at the table reading the newspaper.  
Matt poured himself a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal, and sat at the table facing Dom. He slowly munched on his breakfast before settling his spoon on the side of the bowl; he gave up on the idea of trying to fish the last few soggy remains of the cereal onto his spoon and into his mouth. 

"Anything interesting in today's paper then?" Matt questioned, looking up to face Dom and taking a sip from his mug. Dom folded up the paper and placed it onto the wooden table. 

"Nope, nothing today. Just the same as every other day."

Matt smirked and with finishing the rest of his coffee, stood up from the table and took his bowl and mug and shoved them in the already full dishwasher. "Dom before you leave for work will you please put the dishwasher on? And take the bin out? You can smell it from the balcony." He walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway. He clumsily slipped on his shoes and grabbed his wallet and car keys off the windowsill. "Right, Dom, I'm off to work!" 

"Hold up!" Dom got up from his chair and picked up a brown paper bag from the side of the kitchen. He walked over to Matt who had his hand on the front door handle. "Can't be forgetting the lunch I made you now can we?" He held up the bag in front of Matt's face and smiled. Matt grasped the bag but before pulling away, leaned in and kissed Dom on his lips.

"I knew there was a reason I proposed to you." Matt chuckled whilst turning to face the door. He opened the door and stepped outside into the brisk morning air, the rain still gently falling from the sky. 

Dom laughed and leaned against the door frame. "For my astounding good looks, obviously." 

"Obviously!" 

Matt unlocked his car and jumped into the front seat. He pulled out of the drive way whilst waving to his partner who was still stood by the door, and made his way to work. 

*

Matt arrived at his work around 10:00 am. He pulled up outside the office block and walked towards some considerably large glass doors, which lead into the main reception. He pushed the handle and stepped into the reception. The reception was reasonably posh; the interior design was based on black and white and the floor was covered in a plush grey carpet. Opposite the receptionist desk was a large leather sofa with a glass coffee table in front of it; and at the side of the sofa, a young ficus plant.  
Matt walked through the reception trying not to ruin the carpet with his wet shoes. He smiled at the female receptionist as he walked past the desk and waited for the lift to come down at the other end of the room. He stepped into the fairly damp lift and pressed on the number '15'. Matt hated his job. He hated how boring it was. He hated how everyday was the same mundane thing over and over; he wished he had some adventure in his life. The only thing that kept him from jumping out of his office window was the thought of being able to go home and see Dominic. Matt sighed as the lift came to a halt and the doors opened. He stepped out and made his way to his office.

Matt sat down at his office desk; you could barely see the pine counter as it had a numerous amount of paper work and office folders covering it up. He checked his tray which sat on the edge of his desk, looking for anything new which had come through the post. He rummaged the pile of paper, only to find bills and old documents which needed shredding. He almost stopped looking, but then he came across something which wasn't usually in his tray. A letter. He picked up the brown envelope and examined it. On the front it wrote in red ink "Matthew James Bellamy, Office B, Floor 15, West Park Avenue". He turned it over in his fingers and slowly teared along the sealed edge, trying not to rip up any of the paper inside the envelope. Once the envelope had been opened, he slid out the paper from in between. He unfolded the piece of paper. On it was written a message, a message written in the same red ink as on the front of the envelope. 

'Dear Matthew, I have been watching you very closely these last couple months; if not a year. I have seen that you have found yourself a fiancé now, am I not mistaken? I know the address of you and your fiancé, and I have left him a very similar letter at his work for him. Now, you may be interested in knowing who is writing this to you, but I'm afraid I cannot reveal my identity, as it would ruin all my fun. You may have an idea of who it is, but I highly doubt it. I highly doubt you would remember me even if i did mention my name - but enough of that. I have been watching you closely Matt, and I'm sorry to say but I cannot allow you an Dominic to be together. I cannot tell you why, not now anyway. If you and Dom choose to ignore this message, and carry on seeing each other, I will have to take drastic action. It's your choice Mr. Bellamy. Would you risk the one person in your life for love?

....'

Matt read this letter over and over again. He couldn't grasp the idea of who would send him the message, and why they would want him and Dominic to stop seeing each other - especially now that they were engaged. He rested his head on his hand and gazed and the red ink which was scrolled onto the paper. 

'I have left your fiancé and very similar message.' Matt looked at this sentence. "Dom must be in the same state of mind I'm in right now," Matt quietly mumbled as he picked up the letter again. "He must have got a letter like this. Maybe telling him to stop seeing me? But who would send this? Who knows so much about me and my partner they want us to stop being together?" Matt placed the letter on the desk one more time. He picked up his phone and started dialing Dom's work number. "Actually," he thought to himself, "I'll talk to him when I get home."


End file.
